Stay With Me
by Leia Belle Organa
Summary: While comforting Stefan, Elena takes the time to reflect on herself. Regarding her feeling for Stefan and for Damon. She finally realises who she is, and which brother her heart belongs to.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N Hello, this is yet another of my Stelena stories. What can I say? I'm a crazed Stelena fan. This is an alternate ending to 5x19, when Stefan checks on Elena in her dorm, after Enzo's attack. R&R Enjoy! :) _**

Elena awoke, and found herself in her dorm room. _How did I get here? _She thought, pushing herself up. The last thing she remembered was attacking Enzo and hearing Stefan's voice. _Oh my God! Stefan! _Elena screamed, as the vision of Enzo killing Stefan flashed before her. _He attacked me, Stefan tried to save me…_ Elena thought on. _Calm yourself, Elena. Stefan's fine. He clearly brought you back to your dorm room._ _But, then where was he know? _Elena worriedly went on. _I have to find him! _

Elena made a rush to the door, and whammed it open, only to see Stefan, standing there in a breathless state.

"Oh, my God!" "Stefan!" Elena cried, pulling him closer to her.

"Hey," he spoke, only to be interrupted by Elena's kiss.

Stefan was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what was happening. Elena was kissing him.

Elena could feel his lips move. She kissed harder, never wanting it to end, begging him to respond.

Stefan knew it was wrong, they shouldn't be doing this. "Elena," he sighed, pulling her back, yet still holding her arms.

Elena shook her head, "No, Stefan, it isn't." "I love you." "You love me." "This is exactly what we should be doing," she added, squeezing him.

"There's something you need to know," Stefan stated. "Enzo's dead."

"What?"

"I killed him." "I didn't mean to, but I did," Stefan sighed.

"Stefan," Elena breathed, taking him in her arms. "Tell me everything that happened."

Stefan explained what happened, after he saw Enzo snap Elena's neck. He lunged himself at him, and how they fought in the parking lot. Stefan went on, "I threatened Enzo, by seizing his heart." "Then, in a flash, Enzo pushed himself against the car next to us, causing me to pull out his heart," Stefan finished, barely able to finish.

"Oh my God, you _poor thing._" Elena cried, wrapping herself around him.

"I should never have done that," Stefan exclaimed. "He's dead because of me!"

"Stefan, no!" Elena shouted. "Enzo killed himself." "He made you pull his heart out…" "It wasn't you!"

"Elena, please, don't do this, don't try to make everything okay…"

"You did it to save me." "You were defending me," Elena reassured.

"When I saw him snap your neck, I wanted to kill him," Stefan spoke out. "But, I would never…"

"Hey, look at me," Elena stated, cupping his face. "You didn't do anything wrong." "This is not your fault!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's my fault!" Elena snapped. "Everything that's happened is _my _fault, _not_ yours!"

"Stefan, I've put you through hell!" "I'm never going to forgive myself for that."

"Elena…"

"Don't speak, just rest now," Elena spoke, pulling him into her dorm. She closed the door behind him, and ushered him to lay on the couch. "Why did you leave after you brought me here?"

"I didn't bring you here," Stefan replied. "I was going to, but when I came back, you were gone." "I figured Damon took you, and I knew he'd take you back here."

"Oh," Elena spoke. Not liking the fact Damon brought her back instead of Stefan. But, Stefan was here now, that was all that mattered.

Stefan sat down, trying to collect his thought. Suddenly, the thought of Damon crept into his mind. "What about Damon, this will kill him," he spoke, fearfully, knowing this would destroy Damon.

Elena knew he was right, yet, for once she could care less about _Damon's feelings_. All she wanted to do now, was to be there for Stefan. She had ignored him for _far too long_. And all because of their _concern _for Damon. Elena could see the state Stefan was in. It was all her fault. First, she ignored his cries for help, all summer long. Then, after he was out of the safe, she acted like their relationship meant met nothing… like it never even happened. _What have I done to you?!_ _Who am I?_

"We'll worry about him later," Elena replied. "Right now, I'm worried about you," Elena spoke, kissing him.

Stefan couldn't believe what was happening. But, for once, he did what he wanted to do… He kissed Elena back. Not caring about whether it was right or wrong, or about Damon. For once, _he_ would be the selfish one.

Elena helped Stefan up, and guided him towards her bedroom. Stefan followed her, while Elena embraced him, tightly. Reaching her bed, they both tumbled onto it.

Hours later, Stefan had finally fallen asleep. Elena smiled, as she saw him sleep. He always looked so peaceful. Her thoughts drifted back to when they were together. She remembered how she always wanted to wake up first, just so she could see Stefan asleep, and at peace.

Elena loved watching him. She loved him. Stefan looked even more beautiful sleeping, than he did when he was awake. He looked like an angel. He is an angel. He was her angel. Yet, she let him go. Which was the biggest mistake she had ever made! And it was one she would never make again.

_"__Good night, my angel,"_ she whispered, quietly, that he couldn't hear. She pulled the covers over them, and nestled under his arm. For once, Elena felt more at peace, and at home, than she had in ages. She too, fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This was originally a One-Shot, but because you all kept begging for another chapter, I decided to write just one more. I hope you enjoy reading it. R&R :) _**

The next morning, Stefan woke up first. He could feel Elena arms around him. Turning, he saw Elena, still asleep next to him.

Stefan stirred, causing Elena to open her eyes.

"Auh," she sighed. "Good morning."

Stefan looked puzzled, he knew last night shouldn't have happened.

Elena could read his expression. "You said you would always love me," she stated. "And I said that I would always love you."

"Yeah, but Elena that…"

"Stefan, we both still love each other, so why are we still being pushed apart?"

"Because, Damon still loves you, you can't…"

"Oh, God, if it weren't for that_ damn_ sire bond!"

"Elena, it was created by real feelings." "You were in love with him."

"No, I wasn't!" Elena fired. "I never was, and never will be!"

Stefan's eyes shot up, "What are you talking about?"

"Stefan, if it was _true love_, if it was _real_, then why was there a sire bond?!" "Damon knew that I would never love him, the way he wanted me to, so he created this version of me that would," Elena explained. "Ever since you were forced to turn off your humanity, you pushed me away." "You acted as though what we had was nothing, like you didn't want me anymore."

Stefan's eyes lowered, as he heard those words. She was right, all that time ago, he was foolish enough to let her go.

"I wanted you, I needed you, I never stopped fighting for you, for us," Elena continued. "But, you just blew me off." "I lost you, Damon was all I had left." "I knew he wanted more than friendship, and that you seemed to accept it." "You practically handed me over to him, when you forced me to go with him to Denver, instead of you." "I wanted you, _not _him!"

Stefan was in a state of shock, Elena had just poured out every single reason she had to hate him, yet she still loved him. He didn't know why? "I'm sorry." "I should never have done that."

"I forced myself to kiss Damon, for you, Stefan," Elena added. "I did it to make you happy." "But, I hated it, it was wrong on so many levels," Elena went on, as tears streamed down her face. "I felt like I was being forced to love Damon, and to let go." "I sure as _hell _wasn't going to lose you!" Elena stammered.

"But, then I died." "When I became a vampire, I was happy." "I knew I would be with you, forever," Elena beamed. "My love for you intensified, but Damon kept haunting me." "I was forced to do anything to please him." "I was forced to obey him." "I was forced to be like him." Elena waited a few seconds, before she finished, "I was _forced _to love him."

"Stefan, when you become a vampire, your feelings magnified, you don't change." "I my love for Damon magnified, then why didn't my love for you?" "How can the love we shared be there, then just disappear in an instant?" "Like it was nothing more than a fanciful dream." "That's _not_ real love, Stefan."

Stefan never even took the time to analyse everything like she had. She explained every angle, except one. "Why did you choose Damon, even after the sire bond was broken?"

Elena sighed, "I knew I hurt you." "I knew you wanted me to take the cure, so that I would be free of Damon, and you would be free of me." "Stefan, I became the person I hated the most…" "I became Katherine!" "I wedged myself between you two, and strung you both like puppets." "You didn't deserve to go back to that." "You deserved the life you always wanted." "That's why I gave you the cure, even though it killed me to know that if you took it, I could never be with you, again." "But, I wanted to the right thing, for once," Elena cried.

"I was wrong, Elena," Stefan started. "I was only lying to myself, when I said I'd leave." "I would never leave you." "I still loved you."

Elena now felt like her heart had been ripped out of her. "That's what you were talking to Lexi about." "You were talking about me, and my feelings for you, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Stefan, I'm so sorry," Elena moaned. "I should never have let you go." "I chose Damon, because I knew he cared about me." "At the time, I thought I was doing you a favour, by letting you go, and staying with Damon."

Those words broke Stefan into tears. Had he really pushed her that far? He did! He practically handed her over to Damon, the one person he ever truly loved, to a man who did everything in his power to steal her away, to make his life miserable. _What the hell was wrong with me?! _

"That's why I keep trying to make things work with Damon," Elena spoke. "Even after every horrible thing he's done, I just kept on forgiving him." "But, I'll be _damned _if I'm going to keep doing that!"

"Me too!" Stefan shot back.

Elena gasped, as Stefan raced over to her, and pulled her close to him.

Stefan could no longer control himself, he took Elena into his arms, and kissed her. He was tired of pretending that he had moved on, just for Damon's sake. He was tired of being the "_good brother_". All he wanted now was to be with Elena, and never hide his feelings from her, again.

"Please tell me you haven't stopped being in love with me," Elena begged.

"I…," Stefan choked on his words. "Elena, I would never stop being in love with you." "You're the love of my life."

"And you're the love of mine," Elena replied, caressing his cheek. "Last night was heaven for me, I need you to know that."

"I love you so much," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too," she whispered back into his ear.

Once they parted, Stefan still looked worried. "Stefan, don't worry." "We'll handle Damon with the "Enzo situation."" "And we'll keep us a secret from him."

Just then, Stefan's phone started to ring.

"Oh no," Elena thought.

"Damon," Stefan spoke, answering his call. "Hey, what's up?"

_"__He's gone!" came Damon's voice. "I can't find him anywhere." "Enzo's gone."_

"Did he leave you a note or something?"

_"__Umph, yeah," Damon sniggered. "Cape Horn it is" end quote." _

"Well, maybe this a good thing," Stefan added.

_"__No, I won't let it end this way." "He's hurt, and it's my fault." _

"Damon,"

_"__Just stop, Stefan." "He's my friend… he's my only friend, and I'm not just going to lose him."_

Elena covered her mouth, when she heard those words. She had never heard Damon talk like that. He sounded helpless, remorseful, and, dare she say it, selfless. Then it hit her… Enzo is Damon's humanity. He's the one person that made Damon, human. Not her, not Stefan, Enzo.

She looked up at Stefan, gazing into each other, they both felt the same way. They both knew how important Enzo was in Damon's life.

"Okay, I'll head right over," Stefan replied. Just as he was about to click "End Call", he heard Damon add: _"I'll see you two soon." _

Both their eyes shot up. Damon knew about them. How?

"He knows," Elena stated, choking on her words.

Stefan sighed, "So much for not hurting him."

"Stefan, no," Elena shot back. "We were already hurting him, by staying apart." "Pretending that we were over, when, deep down, we know we never will be."

Stefan looked up at her. Elena saw the intensity growing in his emerald eyes. "Calm down, my angel," she smiled. "We'll get through this together."

Stefan cocked an eyebrow, "Angel?"

"Well that's what you are," Elena replied. "You're mine, at least," she finished, as she took his hand. "And you always will be."

"And you'll always be mine," Stefan stated, as they pressed their foreheads together.


End file.
